A Sirius Story
by Cloe-Diggory
Summary: Sirius Black drifts down Hogwarts lake having flashbacks. He wakes up on Christmas morning for the Yule Ball. Sirius grows older and get out of school and... (This is my first fanfic. I kno the description is boring but the story's interesting)
1. Flash Backs

"Padfoot!" This scream came from Moony, or rather Remus Lupin. This was the   
  
last thing a 15-year old Sirius Black heard as he drifted down Hogwart's lake.  
  
Sirius had just been knocked unconscious when dueling arch rival, Severus Snape. Sirius just kept on drifting  
  
further and further...  
  
*swoosh*  
  
A compartment door slid open and a 11-year old boy with jet black hair and glasses walked in.  
  
"Hello." The boy said. "I'm James Potter, may I sit here?" The boy asked another 11-year old boy with  
  
shaggy black hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
"Hello, you can sit here. No one else is." The blue-eyed boy said. "The name's Sirius Black." Sirius said   
  
smiling. The boy named James sat accrost from him...  
  
"Hel-" A tall 13-year old Sirius Black said being cut-off as a 13-year old Severus snape put his foot in front of Sirius, tripping him.  
  
Sirius fell forward landing on a pretty girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"Hello Eden," Sirius said nervously smiling at the girl. The girl scowled at him greatly.  
  
" Get off you stupid Prat!" The girl said slapping Sirius. Sirius quickly stood up.  
  
"Sorry, Annette," Sirius said blushing at the girl and picking up his books. "Go out with me?" He asked hopefully.   
  
"I would if you wouldn't have broken my vile of Lacewing flies which is needed today!" Annette said.  
  
Sirius looked at the front of his robes and saw the lacewings flies all over him. His face was taken over with a great look  
  
of disappointment. She said no. Not one girl had ever said "no" to him in the past.  
  
"It wasn't my fault! Snivellus tripped me!" Sirius begged. Annette turned her head stubbornly away from Sirius who slumped back to his seat  
  
next to a crying James Potter...  
  
"Sirius!" Annette called, running after Sirius in their 5th year, 2 weeks before the Yule Ball. Sirius turned around and stopped  
  
walking.  
  
"Go on, I'll catch up to you guys later." Sirius said to his three friends. James nudged Remus and   
  
whispered something to him, they both grinned. Sirius saw them out of the corner of his eye and frowned.  
  
"Hello Eden. What's up?" Sirius said trying to make himself sound more manly.  
  
"I was wondering if you had a date to the Yule Ball." Annette said blushing. Sirius was utterly shocked, after 5 years of crushing over Annette Eden he finally   
  
was getting a chance to have the date he's been waiting for.  
  
"No, but even if I did , I'd cancel her for you." Sirius said smiling at Annette, who happened to smile back.  
  
"Great!" Annette said cheerfully. She kissed him on the cheek and ran back the direction she came...  
  
Sirius opened his eyes, they burned as salt water entered them. He was out of air and in ice cold water. He quickly came to his senses  
  
and was swimming as quickly as he could to surface.  
  
When he surfaced he took a great gulp of cold air. It burned his throat and his lungs but it felt like the  
  
greatest thing in the world.  
  
"Sirius!" Came 4 people's voices, 3 male and 1 female. Sirius felt dizzy , light headed,& very cold.  
  
He felt 4 hands pulling him quickly out of the frozen lake. He began to cough and huge amounts of water came out.  
  
He was shaking madly and his teeth were chattering together. It was December 24th and he just took a swim in a frozen over lake.  
  
"Sirius," Came Annette's soothing voice. "Are you ok?" She asked sounding very worried.  
  
Sirius was too cold and almost unconscious that he couldn't speak, thus he nodded slightly, eyes barely open.  
  
"Take off your cloaks and put them on Sirius!" James ordered. everyone took off their cloaks quickly and put them on Sirius. "Go get Mcgonagall, Moony,"  
  
James said quickly to Remus who ran as fast as his feet would take him in the 6 inch snow. I told him he shouldn't have had that duel! Remus thought to  
  
himself as he ran.  
  
Sirius began to blackout again slowly. He wearily opened and closed his eyes until he was completely out.  
  
Sirius opened his eyes to see James, Remus, Peter, Annette, & many other Gryffindor's standing around him.  
  
"You're awake!" Annette said happily wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. Sirius smiled slightly.  
  
He felt warm. It felt so good to be warm again. He felt so good he even began to laugh. He had been cold but now he was  
  
warm, and under many blankets, with many of his friends surrounding him. He felt happy again.  
  
Madam Pomphrey made her way hurriedly thought the crowd of worried looking Gryffindor's, moving them out of her way as she came  
  
to Sirius's bed. "Oh good you're up," She said pouring a strange caramel colored liquid into a mug and putting it on Sirius'  
  
bedside table. "Drink this" She said quickly.  
  
"What happened -?" Sirius was cut off.  
  
"Ask questions when you've drank this, now gulp it down. It will warm you up and make you feel better." She said quickly  
  
walking towards another student acrosst the room from Sirius. Sirius looked at the strange liquid as he picked up the mug.  
  
He cautiously took a small sip of the liquid and then just as quickly spit it out.  
  
"It's rum!" Sirius announced in a disgusted tone wiping his mouth with his sleeve and wiping his tongue on his sleeve as well.  
  
"What is she trying to do? Get me drunk?!" Sirius said in outrage.  
  
"Don't fuss! Drink it all or you won't be able to leave tomorrow!" Madam Pomphrey said irritably. Sirius remembering 2 weeks ago  
  
when Annette asked him to the Yule Ball quickly emptied the mug. He fell asleep quickly after finishing it with Annette and his friends at his side.  
  
The next morning Sirius opened his eyes slowly. He rubbed his eyes and yawned greatly. Madam Pomphrey hurriedly walked into the hospital wing.  
  
"You may go back to your dormitory now." She said walking towards the other boy to wake him up. "And have a Merry Christmas,"  
  
Of course! How could he forget? Today was Christmas and tonight he would be escorting Annette to the Yule Ball. This cheered him up, he forgot he had a   
  
major head ach, next thing he knew he was hopping out of bed a half running, half walking out of the Hospital Wing. "Thank you m'am! Merry Christmas!"  
  
he said waving good bye to Madam Pomphrey as he dashed out the door.  
  
All while he was running towards Gryffindor Common Room he wore a big smile on his face. "Flying Ferrets." Sirius said to the Fat Lady as he reached the Common room  
  
"Merry Christmas dear," She said as she swung open to reveal a large hole and Sirius climbed through. He was in the common room. He guessed  
  
it was around 7:00am and the common room was deserted. The fire was barely still lit and the common room was quiet and peaceful.  
  
He began walking up the stair s towards his dormitory. He opened the door. As he walked in her heard snores coming from  
  
his friends. He walked quietly to James's 4 poster and shouted right into his ear," Merry Christmas!" This  
  
caused James to immediately awaken, he jumped about 3 inches off his bed.  
  
"Morning Prongs," Sirius said grinning at his startled friend.  
  
"Morning Padfoot," James said returning the smile.  
  
"Now that you're awake I think Moony and Wormtail could be awaken," Sirius grinned evilly and tiptoed towards Remus's four poster.  
  
Within 5mins all the boys were awoken and unwrapping their presents.  
  
"The same lot; sweets, sweets, sweets,&...oh! look here! Sweets!" Sirius said stuffing one of 50 chocolate frogs into his mouth.  
  
James grinned.  
  
"I dunno why you're complaining honestly Padfoot. I happen to prefer sweets over any other type of present," James said  
  
examining a box of Bertie Botts Every flavor beans. Sirius scowled at James. Sirius had gotten James a brand-new quail quill and a   
  
bottle of emerald green ink that looked metallic once on parchment. Remus looked over at James with a 'are you serious' look. Remus  
  
had gotten James 10 chocolate frogs and 4 boxes of Bertie Botts (they were James's favorite candy). Peter completely wasn't  
  
even paying attention, he was too busy tearing into his sweets (he had already eaten half of it).  
  
"Just kidding Padfoot! That's reminds me, look." James said pulling up one of the sleeves on his pajamas revealing a hand-written  
  
tattoo in the same metallic green ink Sirius had gotten him for Christmas, it read 'Lily + James forever' inside of a heart. All of   
  
his friends stared at the tattoo for a moment then began laughing. "What?" James asked blushing.  
  
"Well Prongs, for that to actually be true, Evans would have to like you and you'd have to be going out," Remus said holding his stomach.  
  
"But after last weeks events with Snivellus, I highly doubt that's ever going to happen."  
  
"Moony's right you know mate?" Peter said laughing.  
  
"Shut up you damn fools!" James said pulling his sleeve down quickly. "Lily WILL be mine!" James said stubbornly. 


	2. Merry Christmas

"Hawnd me da bacon pease," Sirius said to Moony with a mouth full of eggs. Remus smiled and handed Sirius the bacon. Sirius was just taking a big gulp of marmalade when a pretty blonde haired Beauxbaton's girl walked up to him, she smiled.  
  
"Hello," The girl said. Sirius gulped down the marmalade.  
  
"Hello," He replied, grinning.  
  
"I was wondering eef' you would go oo' zee Yule Ball with me." The girl said blushing, she was slightly pink. Sirius stared at the girl for a moment; trying to think of what to say, then it hit him; he was taking Annette.   
  
"Um, I'm sorry but I already have a date," He said. The girl looked very put-down and she stalked off to sit by her friends again. Soon all of the Beauxbaton's girls' were staring back at Sirius. Even though he felt awkward, it didn't matter; tonight he'd be dancing with Annette Eden, he was actually going to get to hold her hand and dance slow with her, and be close to her. This thought made him daze off for a moment then he snapped out of his day dream and tuned back around and began stuffing his face again.  
  
Later James, Sirius, Peter, & Remus all went outside. They began to play in the snow and started a snowball fight. Everyone who was outside took place in the snowball fight.  
  
James made a snowball and threw it at a girl with long ,dark red hair. The snowball hit the girl hard in the head and she turned around sharply. She looked very angry. It was Lily Evans. James turned pale white. He hit Evans. It was an accident though, he didn't even aim, he just threw and it hit the girl who hated him most. James sighed. Here's another reason for her to hate me, James thought to himself.  
  
"Potter, I swear, if it weren't Christmas I'd kill you!" Lily screamed at James who went as white as the snow.  
  
"Sorry Evans!" James said pleadingly. Lily put her hands on her waist.  
  
"You should be!" Lily said stubbornly. Lilly grabbed up two handfuls of snow and shaped them into a ball and put the snowball behind her back. "Oy Potter," Lily said slyly.   
  
James turned around, "What?" He asked. Next moment his eyes stung and his face was cold, his mouth full of snow. "Ouch," James said stupidly, his eyes began to water from the pain.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Lily said turning her back to James  
  
"Love hurts," James said to his mates as the lot walked up to Gryffindor Common room. 


End file.
